The Moonlit Samurai Archer
by Doodlenater47
Summary: Naruto Namikaze was a national champion in kendo and archery but thanks to this he didn't have any friends his age so his mother decided to force him into the new vr game where he can make friends and hopefully a girlfriend but naruto doesn't have friends his age for a reason now hes trapped in the game can he face his dark past or consumed by it


-

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys so this is the Sao X Naruto story I've decided to do a lemon story in my spare time anyway so I'm Taking the poll down this story going to be more romance based than Sao and Kirito is going to be dead and Naruto is going to take his place so. I don't own SAO or Naruto

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO

**-**

_Tokyo,Namikaze residence, Right before the release of Sao:_

Naruto Namikaze was a lot of things national kendo champion, National archery champion, but he was not a gamer. So when he was told by his mother Kushina namikaze to play the new Sword Art Online full dive game his reaction was very interesting.

Naruto was confused" Um Kaa-san why do I have to play this game again?". Kushina stopped mid-stride and turned around with her eyes glowing" Are you questioning your Kaa-san". Suffice to say Naruto was scared shitless.

Kushina then turned back around, and started walking and explaining" You see Naruto I want grandbabies and you don't have any friends your age". Naruto was confused sure he didn't have many friends his age but that was because he had to focus on training.

Naruto then asked" But Kaa-san what about my training? What about the championships?". Kushina sighed then said" Naruto you are the literal best this country has to offer in terms of swordsmenship and archery.".

Naruto looked confused again " What do you mean Kaa-san? You and Tou-san are better than me." Kushina looked surprised" Naruto you surpassed me and Minato in our respective fields of expertise already.".

Naruto's jaw literaly dropped but then recovered" Okay kaa-san but why a game?". Kushina didn't even heistate " Because you can talk to people without getting nervous about your looks or anything."

Naruto nodded then He walked to the nearest game store with his mother to the game store to buy the full dive headset and Sao.

_Naruto's Bedroom, after he bought the headset and game:_

Naruto was looking at the helmet looking gaming set and thought" _What has Kaa-san gotten me into?_". Naruto sighed and said" Might as well get this over with.". Naruto proceeded to put on the headset and lay down. Naruto then said" Full Dive".

_The Town Of Beginnings, The Day of Launch:_

Naruto looked down at his hands and feet and thought " _This weird but at least it has swords and bows in it_". Naruto looked and saw he was in town and remembered the few tips of those RPG mags. Naruto set off to the fields to gain experience.

Naruto on his way to the fields thought" _how can I make friends better yet where do I start?_". Naruto walking saw a guy in red clothing failing to kill a slime which if he remembered right were the weakest enemies in the game.

_The Fields Of Beginning, A little Bit Before the event:_

Naruto walked up to the guy and said" Hey need some help there?". The guy jumped in fright and turned around and laughed " Yes I do need help if you don't mind that is". Naruto and said" My names Naruto what about you?". The guy looked surprised then said" Sorry I forgot to introduce myself names Clyde, Naruto". Clyde then stuck his hand out to shake hands and naruto gladly accepted.

Naruto and clyde the rest of the time was just hunting monsters and naruto taught clyde all he could. Clyde noticed naruto's swings with a sword were very graceful and decided to ask" Hey Naruto do you practice kendo or something?".

Naruto looked shocked "How could you tell?". Clyde laughed and just said" you are very graceful for a guy". Naruto looked miffed at that " clyde sorry bro I don't swing that way" clyde looked like he swallowed a lemon and said" Not cool Fishcake not cool" then laughed

Naruto looked even more miffed than before. Before Naruto could retort with a quip clyde said" Welp Naruto I gotta go I have a pizza waiting I'll be back on tomorrow". Naruto nodded and decided to stay on a while longer and watch the sunset on the plateaus.

Naruto then heard a yell of "What the fuck!". Naruto turned around and saw Clyde still here and asked" Hey Clyde why you still here bro?". Clyde then looked up at Naruto and said" I can't logout can you?". Naruto then tried and just like clyde he couldn't for some reason.

Naruto was confused and was about to say something when they both were being teleported somewhere. Naruto looked around and saw he was back in the town of beginning in the central plaza and saw all the players were here too. He looked around and was wondering why they were all here.

_The Town Of Beginning, Central Plaza, The Event_

Naruto then heard " Hey Naruto do you have any clue why we are here?". Naruto turned around and saw Clyde and shook his head and said" No sorry clyde no idea but if I had to guess it has something to do with the logout thing." . Clyde nodded thinking along the same lines.

Naruto looked up and saw something then it got bigger and he realized it was a blood looking substance and saw the sky turned into red hexes with the words system announcement.

Naruto saw clyde see it too then the unexpected happen all the blood like substance started falling down and congealing midair into something. The something turned out to be someone it was a giant red cloaked looking mage with the hood and overshadowing his face. Naruto was flabbergasted and thought" _Hes bigger than the plaza!_"

The cloaked figure began to speak " Welcome to my creation players. My name as you guessed is akihiko kayaba and this is my masterpiece.". Only a few were surprised by this revelation Naruto included.

Kayaba then said with a booming voice" You all are trapped in SAO and the only way out is to beat the game!". Everyone heard a random guy say "WHAT!".

Kayaba proceeded to say " Yes you all trapped and if you die in game you die in real life and if people try to remove the headset outside you die don't worry about the battery. The battery is eternal. Good luck players and I have left a gift in your inventory."

Naruto looked shocked then checked his inventory for the gift when he brought it out it was a mirror then everyone in the plaza started to be enveloped in light. When the light died down he saw everyone's appearances were changed then he looked in the mirror and saw his appearance was changed too

Naruto was a tall 6'0'' and had hair as silver as the moon and two whisker marks on his cheeks that were very dark he had no baby fat on his face or body. His body looked like it was carved out of marble. Naruto and saw clyde changed too

Clyde was a little taller than naruto being 6'3''. He had reddish brownish hair his face was angular but filled out with some baby fat and his entire body was pretty average built like he worked out some.

Naruto was looking at clyde" Clyde is that you?". Clyde was surprised" Naruto?". Naruto nodded and sighed " Well looks like we have ourselves a pickle" Clyde looked shocked "A PICKLE THIS IS A GIANT PROBLEM!" Naruto shook his head at Clyde then thought" _Now what to do probably farm levels and complete the first floor_"

**-**

**Author's Note:** Well guys this is the first chapter check out my first lemon story too that is out too by the way guys I have a beta reader so everyone give a big round of applause to her now

JA NE

**\- **


End file.
